Data networks contain various network devices, such as switches, for sending and receiving data between multiple locations. Many bandwidth-intensive data applications such as video conferencing, Video-on-Demand (“VoD”), and Subscription Video-on-Demand (“SVoD”) require data link layer (i.e., Layer 2) networks capable of supporting Gigabit per second or higher data transfer rates. These high speed networks, which include Gigabit Ethernet (“GbE”) or Asynchronous Transfer Mode (“ATM”) networks, require a physical layer network such as a Synchronous Optical Network (“SONET”) which is capable of transporting high speed data over large distances to one or more destinations. SONET networks are typically deployed on a two-fiber protected ring-in-ring architecture to provide redundancy in the event of a fault or fiber break. In a typical ring-in-ring architecture, a primary ring transmits data in one direction (i.e., clockwise) while a backup ring transmits the data in the reverse direction. Thus, if the primary ring fails, the backup takes over.
Currently, in order to enable the redundancy provided by SONET ring-in-ring architectures, each location around the rings (i.e., each node or hub) requires two transmitters (one for each ring) to be deployed for communicating data. However, currently transmitters for communicating data in optical networks are very expensive. This expense is one of the primary drawbacks in the implementation of high speed data networks.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.